1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device having within a semiconductor substrate: photoelectric conversion elements; a plurality of vertical charge transfer paths for transferring charges generated in the photoelectric conversion elements, in a vertical direction; a horizontal charge transfer path for transferring the charges transferred in the plurality of vertical charge transfer paths, in a horizontal direction orthogonal to the vertical direction; and charge accumulating sections provided between the plurality of vertical charge transfer paths and the horizontal charge transfer path.
2. Description of Related Art
For a solid-state imaging device having within a semiconductor substrate: photoelectric conversion elements; a plurality of vertical charge transfer paths for transferring charges generated in the photoelectric conversion elements, in a vertical direction; a horizontal transfer path for transferring the charges transferred in the plurality of vertical charge transfer paths, in a horizontal direction orthogonal to the vertical direction; and charge accumulating sections (line memory) provided between the plurality of vertical charge transfer paths and the horizontal charge transfer path, a structure has been proposed in which two electrodes are provided above the charge accumulating sections (see JP-A-2007-27977 and JP-A-11-234569). According to this structure, by driving the two electrodes with a two-phase pulse, charges can be transferred to the horizontal charge transfer path every two charge accumulating sections arranged in the horizontal direction, so that the horizontal addition driving of the charge can easily be performed.
However, in the solid-state imaging devices disclosed in JP-A-2007-27977 and JP-A-11-234569, since the configuration is determined so that the two electrodes formed above the charge accumulating sections are alternately arranged every number of vertical charge transfer paths, the structure of the two electrodes is complicated, and electrode formation is not easy.